A Slayer's New Life
by KillerWidow
Summary: buffy dies after the battle of Sunnydale, Daniel Jackson who is ascended then offers her a new life in another universe, and she accepts. she is taken to the Pegasus Galaxy in the SGA universe. she arrives 150 years before the expedition. during which time she discovers that she barely ages and heals even faster. she runs into trouble, and the SGA-1 team...
1. Chapter 1

A SLAYER'S NEW HOME

**Summary**: Buffy dies after escaping the Sunnydale collapse, she is then approached by Daniel Jackson, who is ascended at this time. she accepts his proposition and he transports Buffy to the Pegasus Galaxy, where she will stay in stasis for over fifty years.

**Disclaimer**: i do not own either Stargate or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, unfortunately. i do not earn money with this fanfiction. the only thing that i do own is THIS seperate fanfiction.

**Sorry** **about the delay in updating. So you know i will be rewriting all the chapters. Then i will continue posting, hopefully in a regular manner.**

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

_Chapter 1: Death of The Slayer_

"Buffy Luv, go on. Get out of here." Spike said and he gave he a tender look as he spread his arms to embrace the end of his life and the saving of the world at the same time. Crying as she watched, Buffy entwined her hand with his and tried to tell him that she DID love him, no matter what she had said and acted like in the past, but he refused to accept it telling her to leave before she died again.

So with a heavy heart Buffy left him and started to run up the staircase, refusing to look back she barely made it out before rocks collapsed in the stairway, blocking the Uber-Vamp army and Spike from getting to the surface. She raced up to the roof dodging falling debris and jumping over patches of the floor that had collapsed, and once she made it to the roof she sprinted toward the edge and without any hesitation she jumped off and managed to land on the top of the school bus that the others were driving out of Sunnydale. She held onto the sides of the bus it until they made their way past the town limits and when it stopped she slipped off of it to the ground. She hid her flinch as a sharp stab of pain ran through her side, where she had been stabbed as the others started to pour out of the bus to celebrate that they were in fact alive. She stayed standing, even as she pressed her arm firmly to her side discreetly in an attempt to stop the bleeding as everyone began to realize that they didn't have any plans for what to do next, seeing as how their survival was a thing they didn't really expect to happen.

With that realization the group exploded into a flurry of questions, what they would do or where they would go now, each question leading them to become slightly more hysterical. Eventually, Giles managed to quiet the group down, doing his best to answer the questions that had been thrown about. As the quiet began to stretch Buffy felt herself slowly collapsing to the ground distantly realizing that she had lost to much blood, the first one to notice was Faith, who had just finished tending to Robin. Catching her Faith called out in panic, "Guys, we need help here. She's' bleeding pretty badly, Red don't just stand there DO something." Faith cried as she laid Buffy on the ground, putting as much pressure as she could onto the wound in a effort to stop the bleeding. Willow dropped to her knees ordered everyone to be quiet and closed her eyes holding her hands above Buffy, concentrating on healing her as the others whispered and worried behind her. Slowly Buffy's eyes drifted shut regardless of Faith's continuous muttering to keep her awake, and she fell gently into blissful darkness.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Hello Elizabeth. I've been waiting for you." A voice stated somewhere in front of Buffy. Startled she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to accustom herself to the blinding white of her surroundings. Looking around she silently tried to remember if Heaven was a diner, when she realized that the person who spoke was the man in front of her. Looking at the man before her she cataloged him, he was about the same height as Riley if not an inch or two taller with hair just slightly longer than military style that was brushed upward at the front, and he was dress in these white glowy robes. He was in, short order, pretty cute and possibly one of the 'Powers that Be'.

"Where am I, and who are you?" She stated as bluntly as she could, in no mood to dance around the subject or to be subtle. "Are you one of the PTB's?" The man surprised her as he erupted into laughter, ducking his head down as they slowed into chuckles.

"No thankfully, I have been made aware of your many threats towards them, which I think is a large factor in why they're even letting me give you this choice. No, I am a human like you I just happened to ascended to a higher plane of existence, and not the bad kind ascension you're familiar with. I'm Daniel Jackson, and I'm here to offer you a choice, and make no mistake you can say no."

"No."

"Hah, you can say no AFTER I've explained it of course. Now, you can choose to remain dead and continue on to be happy in heaven, you can ascend and follow the rules of 'Watch but Don't Touch', or you can be transported to another dimension to fight a threat to earth. Now if you choose to go to heaven you will never see your friends or family again you will know when they die, but even then you won't be able to see them. If you ascend you will be alone until someone else manages to ascend as you will be the first, also you will be able to see your family and friends but never interfere or take action in their lives, and they cannot know that you still live. If you go to the other dimension no one but you will control your destiny, you will still fight but it will be on your terms and decisions, also you will get status updates monthly of your family in your dreams and during those dreams you will be able to interact with your family, but you cannot tell them the truth, for to them they must believe that you are just a dream. Take your time deciding your choice, time has no real meaning here so you can take as long as you want." Daniel laid the choices out in a organized and efficient manner.

After some time Buffy decides that even though she really wanted to stay dead and at peace, she wouldn't be able to stand by without knowing about her friends and Dawn, the same for seeing them but not able to help them, she would break that within a heartbeat and no doubt something worse would end up happening, which left one choice. "I guess I choose to fight in the other dimension. Will I remember this?" She asked quickly, hoping that she would get an answer in any way that wasn't, by definition, vague.

"You will know that this was your choice, but the rest of this conversation will be slightly fuzzy, including me. Also, since you already have the gene needed to make the city you will eventually find yourself in respond to you, I will store some of the knowledge you will need in your subconscious. And one last thing, the Slayer part of you will be stronger, so you will heal faster and age even slower than you do now, you will be able to sense the Wraith, and you will have a strong urge to take a mate when you are within range of one you deem suitable." And the man disappeared, leaving Buffy speechless. She tried to form a sentence but her world faded, once again to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Hello New World

When Buffy next opened her eyes its was slowly, she quietly shifted to take stock on how she felt. Her eyes flew wide open when she realized that she felt like she had before she died, and yet she felt different at the same time more powerful, calmer, and most importantly, taller. She quickly took in her surroundings, wary of any unknown danger, she was in a clearing, surrounded by fir trees, and the sun was setting. She slowly made her way to her feet, looking down at herself as she did, she was the same, as far as she could tell the only difference was her height. Turning she caught sight of a giant metal round circle, and it had a small platform thing in front of it. She walked over, feeling as if she was compelled, and once she stopped in front of it her mind randomly supplied that it was an Astria Porta, a Gateway to the Heavens. Buffy was confused at the new knowledge but let it be as more information was supplied, how it worked and a few addresses.

Shrugging, Buffy decided that she was going to trust her instincts and trust the information, somehow knowing that it was correct. She dialed the first address that came to mind and watched in awe as the circle spun and the portal was created, and once it was stable she walked through, tense and prepared for anything on the other side. She gasped as she made it through to the other side, feeling as if she was going to be sick, she waited the nausea out, making sure to stay aware of her surroundings. Once she was better she decided that she was going to explore the new place.

"One small step for Buffy and one giant leap for Buffy's mind." Buffy muttered under her breathe as she tried to figure out where she was. "I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto." She absently stated to herself, discovering a path she followed it to a near by village where the locals were happy to give her a place to sleep and food to eat. Realizing that for the first time in years she didn't have to or want to hide how much she needed to eat, she dug in feeling as free as a Jay bird and eating more than three people combined. When the locals asked her for a name to call her by she decided that she was going to be someone other than Buffy. "Call me Elizabeth." Came the short but warm answer as she was shown where she could sleep for the night. The next day the locals gave her a small list of addresses to memorize and then with a few goodbyes and promises to visit, Elizabeth went her own way.

Ten Years Later

Elizabeth was sitting in shock by a small clear pond at dawn, she had suspected for some years now, but she finally had her proof. She wasn't aging or she was, but not in any quick observable manner. She hadn't really had time these past few years to stop and look at her reflection, having been to busy going from world to world running from the Wraith. Finally though she had managed to find some still water and as far as she could tell she didn't look a day older than when she first arrived in this dimension. Shaking her head Elizabeth just decided that it just meant she had more time to help others before she got to old to be much use, not realizing that her subconscious knowledge of this was what was keeping her from freaking out. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind Elizabeth stood and took one last look at the pond before walking away, knowing that she had to finish the deal she came here to make for a colony on a new world if she was going to get paid.

Fifteen Years Later

Elizabeth gasped as she ran clutching her side as it ached from a still healing wound, looking back only to check that they hadn't caught up with her yet, knowing that if she slowed in any way they would catch her. She swerved in and out of the trees, jumped over logs and ducked past low hang branches running as fast as she could, determined that she would never get caught by them again. Swiftly she checked her guns before swearing as she realized that she was almost out of ammo, she was going to have to steal some more ammo if she wanted to keep her promise to herself. As much as the Slayer in her was begging for a good hand-to-hand fight so that she could work out her anger she knew that while she could beat them one on one, or two on one, more than that were coming after her and would overpower her if she tried. Normally that wouldn't even faze her but as weak as she currently was, she knew that she wouldn't win. So she would keep running and fighting, like she had been for the past five years, and if she went down then she would make sure she took as many of them to the grave with her.

Seventy Years later

The Slayer was in charge now, Elizabeth had retreated behind it to protect herself as much as was possible. She had remained strong running and fighting for fifty of the past seventy years, but then a wraith caught her and thought it would be more fun to torture her than kill her. She had managed to kill the wraith and escape after a decade of torture, but she had been so damaged and hurt that she hid, letting the slayer take over and become feral like. The Slayer protected others, but only until there was a danger of getting caught by the wraith, and then she ran or killed the wraith to the best of her ability. She never talked or made eye contact unless she was threatened, or threatening others, and she kept out of towns unless she was stealing food and supplies.

She arrived at her new destination as she usually did, vigilantly and silently. Keeping down low and moving fast, she slipped into the nearby town and managed to remain undetected by the guards, she worked her way through the streets vendors taking the things she needed and leaving what she thought was a fair price for it. She kept at this for about an hour or so until someone caught her, which surprised her since it had been almost a decade since anyone had done so, let alone in a way that she didn't know until she was caught. She fought and screamed until the men of the town took her from the man who had caught her, writhing against the them, trying to escape without hurting them. She refused to harm them since they were humans, or humanoids and knowing that was the only way she was going to get free she expressed her anger as loudly as she could trying futilely to intimidate the men into letting her go.

They dragged her across the square before moving inside and they tossed her into a cell, locking the door after her. She rushed at them screaming and snarling only held back by the bars and the fact that if she showed her strength then they would react in horrible ways. Crying out in anger and frustration she realize that the man who had caught her had arrived with three others not giving her enough time alone to escape. She slowly wound down, refusing to acknowledge the company that had caught her, and yet knew she had to wait until they left to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Runner's Meet

Ronon watched the young looking girl as she stuck to the shadows and when he caught a glimpse of her eyes he realized that she only looked young, but was almost certainly older than she looked. She moved with a confident feline grace that while she was close, not even Teyla had. Her eyes were constantly roving over the products at the market, silently calculating what she could take without being seen, with no idea that she HAD been seen. Yet as Ronan looked at the others around her he realized that he was the only one to have seen her, smirking he turned back to the girl and watched as she moved forward to steal some fruit while the venders back was turned. He froze when the cloth of her shirt moved just enough that he could see a patch of familiar looking scars on her shoulder, right where his own Wraith tracker had been.

Without a single hesitation in his mind he moved to restrain the girl, gaining attention from bystanders and his team as he walked away with a solid purpose. The vender turned around to try to see to him, and seeing the girl who had been in the process of stealing he moved to hit the her. Only to be stopped by the giant man who grabbed her in his arms and moved her away. The girl struggled, she bit, and kicked, as one of the men watching shouted for her to be placed in a cell until she cooled off, in response the other nearby men took the girl from Ronan, successfully putting a stop to the girls struggles. Though as far as Ronon could see the girl was holding back and trying not to hurt them, possibly out of guilt of stealing.

Once there the men shoved her inside waiting only long enough to make sure that she couldn't get out, when she lunged at them through the bars they all flinched and bolted from the room. Ronan waited for the men to clear out before going inside to watch the girl as he waited for his team to follow him. After they had joined him he took Sheppard's and Teyla's expecting expressions, and completely ignoring McKay he explained his theory about the girl being a Runner as well.

Out of the corner of his eye he realized that the girl was glaring at them and was obviously trying to listen in. Looking back at his team he motioned for them to be quiet and to look at the girl.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Elizabeth was shocked into consciousness by the Slayer mentally rampaging and she took a moment to become aware of the recent developments of her situation. Mentally sighing Elizabeth decided that she couldn't hide for ever and now was as good a time as any to become more active in her situation again. The Slayer was more than happy to go back to the figurative backseat, having never been meant to be more than a secondary presence in the Chosen one's mind for more than a short time.

Elizabeth froze as for the first time in twenty years she had control of her body. As she became use to the sensations again she noticed that three people had entered and joined the big dark man that had caught her in the corner. Glaring she listened in to the conversation, a flash of fear and pure unfathomable hate shooting through her at the title, 'Runner'. They knew what she was and might turn her over to the Wraith in exchange for peace for their village. Coming to a decision she knew that she would kill them if they tried even though she would have to deal with the guilt and pain from killing humans she was going to do anything to keep out of the Wraith reach. Suddenly the tall dark man looked at her before motioning for his companions to be quiet, causing them to all look over at Elizabeth.

Exchanging a look between them all the woman rolled her eyes and scoff about men under her breath before coming over and crouching across from Elizabeth and started to speak. She said how they knew that she was a Runner and that they could help her get out of the reach of the Wraith and stay that way if she accepted their help. How the man that had caught her was called Ronon and he had once been a runner, at which Ronon turned and pulled his shirt aside so that she could see a mirror of scars that were on her own shoulder. The woman continued and said that they had a doctor who could remove the tracker and that she would be free to do whatever she wanted. Also that while they would welcome her into their city and home afterwards it was her decision on what to do and that she wouldn't be obligated to join them in their fight against the wraith or in their way of life.

Standing, Elizabeth moved away from the crouching woman to pace around the cell. Thinking over her choices she realized that once the tracker was gone the Wraith wouldn't be able to find her, she could stay on a planet for more than a day or two. And while she didn't know the group at all she knew that they would be able to stop her from leaving after the tracker was taken out so she could allow them to do at least that. Coming to a final decision Elizabeth stopped and took a moment to take in the fact that within a few hours she would be free of her fate of always being on the run and never making friends again. Turning to the group that was impatiently awaiting her decision she attempted a smile, stopping when their reactions told her it wasn't a good smile on her face, "Yes." She answered in a voice that sounded like it had been thrown through a grinder and then incinerated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Gift Of Freedom

The crouching woman smiled and stood before introducing everyone, "This is Ronon, as you know, and this is Lt. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay and my name is Teyla." She motioned to each respective person as she said their names before all four of them looked at Elizabeth with an expecting look on their faces. It took a moment for Elizabeth to come to the startling conclusion that all of them were waiting for her to tell them her name in return, "Call me Slayer." She said quietly, not trusting them enough to tell them her true name just quite yet knowing that although they were helping her get the tracker out of her back now they could still be enemies in the future. In the awkward silence that followed the group exchanged puzzled and bemused looks about the fact it was a very violent name for one so small and who appeared weak.

Lt. Colonel Sheppard rubbed his hand through his hair and down over his face quickly before he ordered the team to stay here and wait for him and that he was going to go get the Doc. The rest of the team simply nodded before he left. Teyla shared a look with Ronon before moving to stand guard at the entrance to the cell, occasionally looking to see that Dr. McKay was alright. Dr. McKay had moved as far away from Elizabeth as he could get before taking a food bar out of his vest starting to munch on it, and it was then that she let herself realize just how hungry she had gotten. It was the first time Elizabeth had been relaxed enough to take stock on her physical needs past what was required to keep her alive and strong in years. Coming to this conclusion Elizabeth licked her lips as she watched the food bar get eaten, following it every move until it was all gone.

"Hey." Ronon said, startling Elizabeth out of her new obsession with the food bar that had just finished disappearing into Dr. McKay's mouth. She snapped her head towards him only to stare dumbly at the food bar that he was holding out to her, which he then shook towards her as if to encourage her to take it. Elizabeth's hunger rose with a vengeance and she quickly grabbed it out of Ronin's hand before ripping it open and tearing into it ravenously. A small cough from the entrance made her stop and look up, there was the Lt. Colonel Sheppard with another man she didn't know and he was looking at her with a gaze of sadness and a hint of fury. Swallowing slowly Elizabeth took a moment to look at every one else and everyone but Dr. McKay had a blank face while Dr. McKay himself had one of disgust and slight fear and pity.

"Is this the patient then?" The new man asked, and without waiting for an answer he began to set his equipment up outside of the cell, "If one of you people who are just standing there could get her out of the cell I can guarantee this will be easier and cleaner than if she stays in there." He states without even looking up as he starts to sterilize his hands and the equipment efficiently and professionally. Ronon motioned for Elizabeth to move back and he shot the lock and opened the door, stepping aside to let her come out of the cell and towards the stranger. "Alright then lass this will hurt a bit but if your anything like Ronon than you don't want to be sedated?" He stated before giving Elizabeth a chance to answer the faint question in his tone. At her nod he simply sighed and got to work while muttering about idiot's who won't take anesthetic. Elizabeth allowed her lips to twitch into a faint smile before bracing for the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

All of my wonderful readers please forgive me for not updating sooner and for this not being a chapter. I know that I hate it when this happens to me, but I just felt bad for not letting you know. I will be continuing the story, it will just take a while, I have started school to become a massage therapist and I have been really busy, also whenever I do have time to write I just cant seem to. so I will have a new chapter written and posted hopefully by the end of this month. so please hold on a while later and enjoy that rewrites I did on the previous chapters. thank you.


End file.
